The present invention relates to a cassette holder and, more particularly, to a cassette holder for a cassette recording/playback apparatus such as, for example, a video cassette recording/playback apparatus.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,011, a tape cassette holder is proposed having a cassette tray into which a cassette is inserted, and a pair of side walls between which the cassette tray is movable in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the side walls. A disadvantage of this proposed cassette holder resides in the fact that holder includes a space which is unnecessary during a recording or reproducing operation but which is necessary for the cassette to be inserted into and removed from the cassette holder. Consequently, the proposed apparaus is not of a small size.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a cassette holder of the aforementioned type which is compact and of a relatively small size.
According to the present invention, a cassette holder is provided which includes a base means or chassis and a cassette tray selectively movable upwardly from the base means so as to form, with a lid or cover, a space into which the cassette may be inserted and removed. A supporting means rotatably supports the lid or cover in response to an angle of rotation thereof, with the space, formed by the cassette tray and the lid or cover, increasing upon an increase of the angle of rotation. Coupling means are connected to the base means, the cassette tray, and the supporting means, for moving the cassette tray upwardly and rotating the support means in such a manner that the angle of rotation of the supporting means increases in accordance with an increase of a distance between the base means and the cassette tray.
In accordance with an embodiment of the the present invention, the cassette holder includes a pair of X-shaped pivotal link mechanisms for holding the cassette tray, with each of the link mechanisms having one end thereof which is held by a chassis whereby the link mechanism support the cassette stage in such a manner that the cassette tray moves upward and downward relative to the chassis along a predetermined path. Lid supporting means are pivotally held against the right and left side walls of the cassette tray, with each of the lid supporting means being engaged with one of the X-shaped pivotal link mechanisms so that the lid supporting means are pivoted relative to the cassette tray in accordance with the upward and downward movements of the cassette tray.
The holder means may, in accordance with the present invention, include a base plate and a pair of side walls, each extending downwardly from opposite ends of the base plate and including a slot in a lower portion thereof. The support means comprises a base plate connected to the lid or cover means and a pair of spaced sidewalls extending downwardly from opposite ends of the base plate of the support means. Each of the side walls of the base plate of the support means includes a hole or opening in a lower portion thereof and the side walls of the support means are pivoted to respective side walls of the holder means.
The pair of X-shaped link mechanisms of the present invention may, for example, each include a first link member having a first end connected to the holder means and a second link member having a first end movably disposed in a longitudinal direction in a slot formed in respective side walls of the base means, or chassis with the respective slots being adapted to regulate a position of the first end of the second link member. The pair of side walls of the base means or chassis also include a reception portion pivotally connected to the second end of the respective first link members. To ensure a flawless and smooth operation of the X-shaped link mechanism, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide a synchronizing shaft, pivotally connected to the second ends of the respective first link members of the pair of X-shaped link mechanisms. The synchronizing shaft is mounted at the reception portions of the side walls of the base means or chassis.
In accordance with still further features of the present invention, the cassette holder further includes a pair of L-shaped elastic pieces each of which have one end connected to the base plate of the support means, a corner portion which pivotally and coaxially connected to both walls of the holder means and the support means, and another end which includes a hole or opening which is shorter or less than the hole of the side wall of the base means in a longitudinal direction of the slot and which is compulsorily moved in the longitudinal direction by the first end of the first link member of the X-shaped link mechanisms.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .